It's just forced love
by Edwards luvuh
Summary: Elay is Sam's sister. She is used to being hurt and forgotten. She wants nothing to do with the pack- especially Sam. What happens when she is imprinted on? How is she supposed to let him see her? She she even go along with this forced love? IS it forced?
1. Miserable Place! Prologue

I stood in the doorway in front of at least eight boys. I looked at all of them with slight interest. Just some pretty boys, nothing special there. I walked on.

Then I realized that my mom was singing. Ugh. 'Come on, there's company.' I thought miserably. I turned around slightly POd. I said, "Why the hell are you singing? There are people here! God! What is fuck is wrong with you!" I turned around to stomp away, but one of the guys stepped in front of me.

'He looks scared' I mused. "Yes." I said to the guy. He was big, muscular and tall. Good looking. Probably a weight lifter. I must have looked pretty pissed. I mean no one usually dares get in my way, usually. But, I was rather curious about him.

"Umm... hi. I'm... uh Sam..." Thats as far as he got before I rolled my eyes, "Oh, praise be to God we finally met, right? I'm like so flippin' happy, you know." I said in a majorly sarcastic voice. I pushed my 'brother' aside. "Oh, give him a chance!" One of the other guys said.

I turned around and stared him down and said, "I'll give him a chance when I feel like it, but until then you can kiss my ass goodbye for a while. I won't let anybody controll me again." Uh-oh. I thought. I shouldn't have said again. I was about to run away, but Sam said, "What! Who was he, I'm going to rip his balls off!!!" He quivered in anger, but then some of the others ran over and grabbed him.

I used this as an excuse to run from the madness. What was wrong with him. 'They are all just crazy baffoons' I thought.

I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom that would be mine. It was the biggest one. I got it so I can fit all my posters in it. As I went in my bedroom, I slammed the door behind me. My mom should be here soon to tell me not to slam doors.

I waited close to the door. I heard her tiny footsteps. The door opened. But it wasn't my mom. Or any of the boys. It was a wolf.


	2. Who are these freaky emotional people?

**I've changed and added tons to this chapter. Enjoy! Even if you've already read it read it again. I changed lots. I also added to the chapter. And review! **

"Stop sulking, Elay" Mom said, tired of my 'silly behavior'. But she was the silly one. Shes making us move to a place in Washington named LaPush or somthing. Stupid name for a town if you ask me, but since no one did, I have to put up with it. Ugh. Good thing no one cares if I have a horrid attitude and act like a bitch. No one I know at least.

I got in the passenger seat. I have one brother, no sisters, and no parents. See I dishoned my mom in my mind. Theres no papers and I call her my mom, but shes making me move. So no longer is she my mom. My brothers name is Sam Ulley. I think thats it... I don't know. I know he's why I'm being forced to move, though. Therefore I, naturally, didn't like him. Even though I've never met him. So ha!

Maybe a three-day-carride will suck sence in my mother's head. And since she already had enough of my bitchiness, and I didn't want to get grounded, I just put in my earphones and listened to songs really loud with lots of cussing. I sang the really bad parts loud. I mentally stuck out my tounge at her. Take that mom.

************** Back at La Push Paul POV ********************

I kicked Embry's butt at Playstation again! I did a victory dance, and the rest of the pack rolled their eyes. Oh well. I mentally counted how many games I'd lost. Only 2 in my entire life. So yeah I'd say I'm pretty good. I mean duh. Of course I'm good.

Sam came in and I was about to challenge him when he ran over and un-plugged the PlayStation. "Hey" every single one of us said. "What was that for?!?" I asked him, annoyed. He didn't look good and I immediatly took it back. He could tell, so he let me off.

"My mom is coming and she's bringing my little sister who, for what I know is about 9 years younger, about 16 now if I'm 25, and is going to _live here_." He looked like we were supposed to catch on to somthing. I don't know why though. I didn't see anthing that might be a problem.

He sighed. "None of you realise why this is horrible, do you?" We all shook our heads. Even Leah, and she knew him better than us. "I've not seen her for almost 7 years, and she doesn't know about the wolves..." "And she's bringing a daughter which means she might bring a husband?" Leah finished. Sam nodded his head yes.

Then he looked angry. "Why are none of you on patrol?!? Now get out there, four of you!" Sam yelled so loud I couldn't hear anymore. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Collin all got up and moved out to patrol.

"Bye" we all said in our husky voices. _And don't come back, I hate patrol. _I thought to myself.

Elay POV Two-Days Later

_"And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin princess." _"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH YOUNG LADY!!" My mom obviously had enough of my cuss-singing. Finally. I was running out of songs. All night singing had my voice hurting. Not to mention all yesterday and practicly all of today. I laughed best I could.

(Still Elay's POV)

I stared out the window in misery. I was being forced to listen to some of my mothers yodeling music. Ugh. Kill me. Please I'm begging you. Just grab a fork and shove it down my throat.

Hours and hours passed. Then my mom started singing along. I looked out the window to see how bad it would hurt me if I jumped out the window. But I couldn't tell because my mom was driving in a side-to-side motion. No wonder I was sick.

As we passed the "Welcome to Washington" sign, I almost vomited. Just almost.

I was crawling around under my seat into the luggage when my mom decided to suddenly slam her breaks and yell, "Look, tree's honey! I remember these trees. The trees of Washington!" I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see since I was now in the middle of the bottom of all our luggage.

"Great mom. Go trees." I said in a sarcatic shut-up-moron- voice. She started yodeling. **(No offence to those who like yodeling, but I think it sounds horrid and I'm the author MUAHAHAHA!)** I just sighed and hoped I would sufficate under all the luggage.

Sams POV 1 hour before they arrive

THEY ARE ARRIVING IN ONE FLIPPIN HOUR! Emily was trying to get me to cool down. She thinks its nice my mom was coming to catch up. I, obviously, didn't. I had the pack over to help as the 'Welcoming Commitee'.

But, really they were either here to 1. see how hot my sister was and what age she actually was 2. to meet my mom 3. they had to or 4. to see who I was telling our secret to.

Everyone was ready. Paul was playing video games with Embry, Collin, and Brady. Jared and Quil were talking on the couch. Seth, Leah, and Emily were trying to comfort me. Well, Seth and Emily were. Leah just happened to be in the same spot. I don't know exactly what she was doing.

**Hey guys! Review Review Review! I luv u! 12-3-08.**

**Hey I got my first review from Mrs. Alice Cullenxo. Thanks! I love you! (Like a sister... well like a sister is supposed to love... hehehe. My sis and I don't get along.) Hope you like it!!! 12-4-08.**

Elay POV

In just 15 minutes I have to arrive in La Push. Hmmmm. Maybe the bag thing isn't working. I've not suffocated yet. But, who am I kidding. I don't really want to die. I just like being shocking. I learned that skill from my mom and dad.

~Flashback~

_Mom came in holding a man different than daddy in her arms. I wanted to ask where daddy was, but didn't. I heard a car drive away. Was it daddy? No, he would never leave me behind._

_The man momma was holding looked at me weirdly and asked momma, "Do we have to keep that one, too? The boy is strong, and almost in college. But she will be in our way. Lets leave, honey."_

_I looked at mom as she shook her head no. "I can leave_ Sam, _but lets take her with us. But yes, lets leave." "Fine." I already didn't like him. And I was only 8. Couldn't wait till the years to come. I know two things I thought to myself. 1.I didn't want to be left alone with that man. was gone, and so were we._

~End of Flashback~

I sighed to myself. 'That man' was Alger. He was mean. He abused mom when he got drunk, well used to. They divorsed when he started hurting me, too. I looked at the scars lined on my arms, and felt the ones all along my legs.

I would probably have to tell my stort two million times, and that would only scratch the surface of the population. Ugh.

You know what fuck them! I won't tell my story at all if I don't want to! They can't make me! And they won't! No one can make me do anything, not anymore they can't.

The car stopped, I started panicking. What if there were people here. They would see me under all this when my mom and _him _start unpacking.

Oh well. I tried cooling myself down. In a few seconds I was completely mellow. In my happy place.

I heard my mom scream. Someone must have surprised her. Ha! She is such a nervous wreck. Until it comes to me. She almost expects me to dissappear. Its when I reappear that scares her.

~Moms POV~

I looked around, no one was here. Good. Maybe they knew I hate surprises. I walked into the house that was supposed to be mine. No one. I relaxed. I turned around to walk to my car.

~Sam POV~

"1-2-3" I whispered just low enough for the pack to hear. We were going to surprise her. It was Embry's idea. I mean who doesn't like a good surprise, right?

We all jumped out and, before we could yell 'surprise' or whatever we were going to say, she screamed loud enough to hurt our warewolf ears, and then started running in circles yelling, "DON'T DO IT!! STOP, PLEASE!! AHHHHHHHH!"

The entire pack was about to die of laughter, but Emily, oh kind-hearted loving beautiful... STOP IT SAM! I scolded myself. _Emily_ walked over and comforted her. I looked around and the pack stopped laughing. Then, I realized somthing. "Ummm... hi mom? Where's... um... Elay. A-And y-y-your h-h-husband."

She busted out laughing. Everyone must have looked confused, glad it wasn't just me, because then she said, " I don't have a husband. As for Elay... hmmm... she might have jumped out the window on the way here. I saw her eyeing it. Or she was thinking of commiting suicide... hmmm... I just don't know." The entire packs jaws dropped. She didn't even look sad or anything about not knowing where her daughter was. She wasn't even looking for her for crying out loud!

My body quivered with anger. I calmed myself down. But, whatever happened, I would probably be the only relative to be mad at her for dissapearing. Well, I guess Emily would be counted as a relative, too. 'Oh shit'. She doesn't know Em and I are married. Better not give her a piece of my mind just yet. Wanna keep myself on the good side until I explain why she wasn't invited to the wedding. Women, its all about marrige.

"What is wrong with you! You don't know where your own daughter is and you are not even looking for her!"Quil exclaimed "Quil, you took the words out of my mouth" the whole pack and Emily said in usion. I almost said it, too.

"Well be my guest if you want to find her. She'll be gone the second you find her. Besides, she knows where I am. She'll be back eventually. If she's not she promised she'd send post cards once-a-year or so."

I was mad again. My body shook. I was about to faze. 'No, bad!' I thought to myself. "Find her." I said to the pack.

Elay POV

I fell asleep. But, woke up when the bags started to lift off me. "Hey! I was asleep, asshole!" I yelled to the person who was pulling off the bags. "Found her. And she called me a bad name." Was all he said. "She called me a bad name" I repeated getting out. He didn't see me, good. I didn't even look, or let anyone look at me, while I ran inside. Hoping to get away from people in general.

Inside was not the right place for that though, though.

**Cliffhanger! I might update later today, but right now I'm trying to think of how to word what will happen next. Ha ha! Review! I love you! I have started the second chapter I might put it up... Jk I'll put it up now!**


	3. These creeps are still at my house

I stood in the doorway in front of at least eight boys. I looked at all of them with slight interest. Just some pretty boys, nothing special there. I walked on. Then I realized that my mom was singing.

Ugh. 'Come on, there's company.' I thought miserably. I turned around slightly POd. I said, "Why the hell are you singing? There are people here! God! What is fuc*ing wrong with you!"

I turned around to stomp away, but one of the guys stepped in front of me, 'He looks scared' I mused. "Yes." I said to the guy. He was big, muscular and tall. Good looking. Probably a weight lifter.

I must have looked pretty pissed. I mean no one usually stands in front of me. But, I was rather curious about him. "Umm... hi. I'm... uh Sam..." Thats as far as he got before I rolled my eyes, "Oh, praise be to God we finally met, right? I'm like so flippin' happy, you know." I said in a majorly sarcastic voice.

I pushed my 'brother' aside. "Oh, give him a chance!" One of the other guys said. I turned around and stared him down and said, "I'll give him a chance when I feel like it, but until then you can kiss my ass goodbye for a while." They all looked at Sam.

I used this as an excuse to run from the madness. What was wrong with him. 'They are all majorly crazy, like mental hospital crazy' I thought. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom that would be mine.

It was the biggest one. I got it so I can fit all my posters in it. My mom should be here soon to tell me not to slam doors. I waited close to the door. I heard her tiny footsteps. The door opened. But it wasn't my mom. Or any of the boys. What stood before me was a huge wolf. Correction wolf S. Behind the first were eight others. The nine wolves just looked at me. I found it amusing and laughed. "I'm not impressed, mom. Last time you sent lions. I wasn't afraid of them, why would I be afraid of a whole bunch of fucking cute puppies?" I yelled at my mom.

I laughed to myself as I walked over to my bed. I turned back around to see the wolfs again, but there were just the guys from downstairs, practicly naked. I turned back around.

'Gross, my -shudder- 'brother was in front.' I thought to myself. I turned toward the boys again and said, "If you want a ride, wait till' after my mom's asleep." I tried to look serious, but couldn't when one said, "I'll take that offer." I just laughed and said, "I bet you would."

"Now get out of my room unless it's important, bastard." I directed to the guy I'd been talking to. He looked kind of scared, but quickly regained himself. I was somewhat impressed.

"Names, ages, and favorite thing." I commanded.

"I guess I'll start." Sam said. "I'm your brother Sam." I rolled my eyes, way to state the obvious. "I'm technicaly 21.." "What do you mean 'technicaly'? Tell me" I said in my you-don't-want-to-mess-with-this voice.

Sam looked nervous. "Ummm... I'll tell you later. Lets move on." Then I met Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Then I was told about someone named Paul.

He seemed like my kind of person. I also loved the fact that HE WASN'T HERE!!!!! Like EVERYONE else. And he had anger managment, like me. I would never admit it, though. I think I might actually like to get to know him.

Ohmigawd. Did I just say that I wanted to meet a person. Wow. I hate people.

-  
**Hey people! Did you like it? I'll add chapter 4 when I get 5 reviews. I don't even care if they are from the same person! I'll actually be happy you took the time to write that many.**


	4. I'm a dead man

**Thanks to all that reviewed!** **And here they are!**

**xXSizzlingBabeXx  
WolfGirl-Addie  
omnj22  
Magic Thief  
Swimming Cutie xoxo  
HerMemoriesErased  
firaallamoon**

Nighten101Darkness

**Just so you know these are in no specific order. Don't get jealous.**

It's weird. I never had friends. I'd always had some kind of sign type thing on my forehead that said, "I'm a freak. Don't get close to me." But today when I got to That Town's (I still don't like the name La Push -shudder-) High School, everyone loved me. I almost puked all over some guy who came on me. Most people just acted like we were friends. But I quickly set them straight.

I gave 3 guys perminate ball damage for coming on me. I was sent to the principal. On my first day. So he went easy on me. Until I told him, "I don't care. Those pervs deserved it."

I know, not smart, but can you blame me? He recommended I write 'apology notes'. I know! The nerve of that asshole.

I still hadn't met that Paul guy. It was so weird. It was like I liked him already, just from what people tell me. I had not even met him, until detention.

**I was going to stop here. But, I'm soft since I got 7 reviews. I wuvs you. And you wuvs me!**

Paul POV a few moments before Elay arrived in detention

How was I going to explain to my mom why I beat up some guy who looked at me weird.

I promised no more stupid mistakes. I mean at the time it didn't seem stupid. Seriously, everyone knows about my temper. It's like making yourself a target to stare at the guy who beat someone up just a few days ago for talking about me- I mean him behind his back. People get stupider and stupider.

I didn't even notice when the teach started taking role. Until she said "Is Elay Ulley in here. Oh sorry dear did I pronounce your last-" I didn't even hear the rest.

As soon as I looked back at her I knew I'd... gulp... imprinted. This was bad. I just imprinted on Sam's little sister. He was going to skin me.

I wasn't even supposed to be around her. I'm a quote "bad influence on a misguided teenage girl". I'm toast.

She caught me staring and shot daggers. Wow that girl is scary. And sexy.

She had black hair a little longer than her shoulder with red and blue highlights. She had semi-thick, but not overdone, makeup. High, defined cheek bones. And tanned skin that looked so smooth you could ice skate on it.

She was beautiful.

Gorgeous is more like it. Just plain gorgeous. She stood up and WHOAH! She had a nice C cup.

I couldn't help but stare.

I'm lucky I looked away when I did though. She looked toward me right as I looked away.

"Paul, are you planning on staying in your own world?" The detention teacher looked almost scared as soon as she said it. She turned back toward whoever was next to her.

I noticed that it was Elay standing beside the teach talking to her almost silently. Even with my super awesome sences I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I was going to have to get Elay to talk to me without scaring me. Yeah, Elay kinda scared me. Me as in the shape-shifter warewolf type thing. That is definitly saying somthing.

**I love writing in Paul's POV. I probably won't do it but once more later on though. **

**I'll stop here for now. Hint: Send me reviews. Yes, just click the little button. You know you want to. And yes you get to use the clicker.**


	5. Meeting an unknown emotion called love

Elay POV (same time as Pauls)

I can't believe I got detention on the first day. I thought they went easy on you on the first day. But no, I had to be an ass to Princaple Write An Apoligy Note. Gawd.

I walked to the very back and sat down. Two male juviniles sat beside me. I just ignored them, I knew they would not be any good for anything except maybe using. Sam probably would be against it, and kill them though.

Sam was extremely protective of my mother and I. It was so weird. He and Emily were always at our house cooking for us and stuff. It was so annoying. I mean I don't have anything against them. Trust me though, I have tried.

They do everything together and right. Ugh. I hate them for that. Finally something against them.

"Elay Ulley." The old, gross-looking teacher called my name. "Here and hating it." I called back. "What." "Nothing Mrs." She continued calling role.

Some guy started staring at me. And he was FINE! Oh, wait. He looked like a... was he Paul? No. I promised Sam I wouldn't talk to him. When I asked why he didn't answer. There probably wasn't an answer anyway.

I was going to meet him. Maybe he would be at the bonfire tonight. Sam told me all about it. They were going to tell story's. How child-like.

I sighed. There was probably a reason I couldn't talk or see him. But, I guess... I've already seen him so... who cares. I break rules practicaly every single second of my life anyway.

I stood up to go tell the teach I was moving. He didn't see, but I snuck a look at him and saw him peeking. I turned my head a little to 'catch him'.

He turned right before I could. So sad. Oh well.

I got to the teacher right as she said "Sam, are..." I lost what she was saying. He looked like he'd just woken up. Ohmigawd. I'm swooning. I don't even know him!

But, I would.

The detention teach turned and said, "Yes."

I lightly whispered, "May I move seats? I don't like where I'm sitting." She shook her head yes. I sucked in a breath and turned and confidently moved toward the seat beside Paul.

He looked terrified. It was kinda funny. He was this HUGE man, and he was scared of me. A girl that was only about 110 pounds. Yeah, I'm scrawny. It's what I get for only eating lunch for the past, like, 4 years.

I sat down. He looked pretty uncomfortable. I was, too, but I covered it up best I could.

"Hey, so... ummm... hi." Did I really just say that? OMG, I did. He looked at me and said, "Oh, uh... hi Elay."

We just looked at each other for a few more seconds. I looked down. We said nothing for a long time.

"Um... are you going to the... uh... bonfire tonight?" He asked me finally.

"Oh, yeah. Are you?" Finally, I said somthing right. It's so weird, I've never liked anybody. But the second I saw him, I liked him and I didn't even know him. How stupid.

"Of course I am. I'm one of the protectors." I looked at him. Sam never told me anything about a group called the 'Protectors'. What was that? "Um... what is a 'protector'?" He looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight.

"Oh, Sam didn't... uh... tell you?" When he said Sam his eyes got wide with fear. OK, why are all these boys scared of my -ugh- big brother.

"Tell me what?" I was getting kind of angry. He could tell, too. "You'll figure out at the bonfire tonight, Elay." "Whatever." "Please don't tell Sam about our little run in." "I won't. Trust me." I couldn't even think of what Sam would say if he figured out I... oh who cares if I disobey. Gawd. I'm just his sister.

"I wasn't allowed to tal-" He started. "Me neither." He smiled a breathtakingly georgeous smile. I couldn't hold it back. I think I'm in love with a complete stranger I'm not allowed to see.

**Hey how are you liking it? I'll update real soon. I promise.**


	6. This was SO not a bonfire

**Hey guys! I finally got this up! I'm so happy.**

**By the way sorry it took so long, I got flamed and it took a lot to get back up again.**

**Elay POV **

On the ride home I was thinking about Paul. I didn't know what it was about him that just drew me in to him like a magnet. I just... wow. I hated him for making me like him, though. It made me angry that he could do that to me. I didn't want to be 'in love'.

I feel stupid thinking about him. I instead thought about what would be so cool about the bonfire. It was just a whole bunch of big guys parading around a fire. It sounded LAME!

I had to go anyway, mom and Sam are making me. Ugh. My mom knows somthing I don't, Sam probably told her, and I'm not sure whether I want to know about it or not. I'll probably be forced into the secret anyway. Like before, ugh.

When I got home Sam and Emily were at the front door with dissapointed looks. 'What did I do this time?' I thought to myself. Then warm old Emily just couldn't not smile, and smiled. I sighed. Looking at the ground I asked Sam, "What's wrong?" I knew what but decided to ask anyway.

"Did you just ask? I think you know. So tell me why you were in detention today?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling you already know." I said back snappy.

"OOOOHHHHHHH" I turned around and saw some of the boys. I noticed it was Quil, Embry, and Jared.

Sam didn't look pleased, but I bet I sure did. I waltzed right past the lovely couple and up the stairs to my room. "Is that you, Elay?" My mom asked.

"Umm... yeah. Why? If you need somthing come up here." I said bored. I really was just acting not to be a bitch. It was either that or the new stupid program at school called 'Anger Managment'. Thats the last thing I wanted. Trust me.

I heard my mom come up the stairs quietly. I wondered if it was a wolf. When the door opened it was just my mom, though.

"Hey hun, I bought you some... uh... not scary clothes for the bonfire tonight?" She asked holding her breath waiting to be yelled at. It was absolutely horrible I couldn't tell her about Sam trying to get me in anger managment. It was part of our deal. Curses.

"Holy fucking geez, mom. Whatted you buy." I asked miserably. She reached in a sack and pulled out a super-mini skirt with leggings. If I take off those leggings and put on my hot pink and black ones the skirt is fine, I suppose.

The shirt, though, I can't help. "Mom, that shirt is beyond help from God." I said in a monotone voice. It was baby blue with pictures of little bunny rabbits with fucking HUGE eyes.

"I am wearing my own clothes, so leave mom. NOW!" I yelled feircely. I had to admit, I was kinda scary.

She left fast saying somthing about laundry. Then Sam came in looking dissappointed.

"Elay, did I hear you yell at our dear mother?" He asked me.

"I don't know what you heard, but I really don't care. You're forcing me to go to a stupid fire tonight, so just let it go, 'dear brother'." I said in a rude, mocking voice.

"Woah!"

"She's just like-" Sam turned around and shushed the boys.

So, I guess they were talking about Paul. He didn't _seem _as bad as me.

Sam turned back toward me. But, before he could talk, I slammed the door in his face. I kept a straight face as I heard the boys in the background go, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

I laid on my bed. I looked at my room. It was so plain. White walls. Black carpet. Purple furnicher. I'm not sure if it matched or not. Oh well. I'll take care of that.

I got some of my spray-paint. I got purple and black to match my other stuff. I sprayed all around me.

I loved my room now. It was very nice with the new found matching-ness. Not sure about my mom though. Oh well.

I got dressed, knowing that the bonfire would start soon. I couldn't wait to see Paul. I tried not to show interest, though.

When I was done I looked _HOTT_! I went downstairs to see all the boys, including Paul, downstairs. I'm glad I put in my nose ring. It wasn't big, though. I don't like big ones, just a small diamond one is pretty on me. That's all I want anyway. Others look gauty if I say so myself.

I think my super short mini skirt was a success. Every single person downstairs shifted in their seats. The boys, except Sam, shifted because they wanted a piece of it, while my mom, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and Sam and Emily shifted out of embarrasment. I smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. My tight shirt and perfect C's were getting looks, too. More uncomfortable shifts.

"You look hot Elay!" Embry shouted. Paul growled at him. Wait, _growled?_

Paul ran over toward me and put a jacket on me in one FAST, swift motion. Then he pulled me over and sat me down where nobody could see me.

"Umm... What are you doing, asshole?"

"Saving you from stares, now go put clothes on, NOW!" He said it so mean, I had to be impressed.

"Since when were you the boss of me, you aren't God."

I hadn't noticed all the others come in to watch the fight.

"No, but I am reasonable. Go put clothes on before I carry you and lock you in your room till' you change."

Then Sam came in looking PO'd. "You did not." He said in a warning tone.

I saw Paul recount what he did, then look wide with fear. "I... uh... I'm really sorr-" He didn't have a chance to finish.

Sam was suddenly a big ball of furr and his clothes were on the ground.

Then, so was Paul, looking mad as a huge wolf.

I was so close to getting hit since I was right beside Paul as he changed into a wolf. It was downright scary as I tried to stay out of the way of the two wolves fighting on top of me, beside me, then on top of me again.

Rolling all around me, and on top of me. The last thing I saw was 4 more wolves turning before I was hit... and... fell... deeply... unconsious.

**I love this story. It's just so fun to write knowing people, real people, will read it.**


	7. Hospitalized

**The last chapter was over 1000 words long and I'm tired so this is a short one. **

**Paul POV**

Elay lay unconsious, barely breathing through a tube on the hospital bed. 2 hours ago _I _had done this to her. Dr. Cullen was the only doctor who would not be suspicious about our cover story, so he was her doctor.

But, for the moment, I couldn't care less if he was a wizard as long as he could help her. She looked dead. Both legs- broken, one arm- broken, concussion, and severe bleeding on her stomach where one of us clawed her. I was a monster to do this to the only person who might love me.

The others in the pack had gotten her out before she died, but even just 10 more seconds could have killed her. She would be here for almost 5 months because she lost so much blood. And the doc said she would probably be unconsious for the next week!

We wont have the bonfire. It was supposed to start in five or so minutes, but we were all here, except Elay's mom who 'had somthing to do'.

I was mad she wasn't here at first, but Elay probably wouldn't have even come to the hospital for her, so I dropped it.

Sam said that he and Emily would stay here since there was only one bed, I told him I would sleep on the floor, but then he got mad and started cussing me out for imprinting on her. I told him I'd just come by tomorrow. He agreed.

So, most of the pack was heading out, each looking at Elay behind thier shouder. Jared stayed behind for me. I took one last look at Elay before I sighed and followed him out I whispered "Get better, dear." Then walked out of the Emergency Room.

Jared said, "I know how you feel. Remember when they thought Kim had cancer in her leg? I was just like that. I couldn't bear to leave her. Only you have it worse. Kim isn't related to Sam."

I guess he was right. Everyone who'd imprinted had to see their loves get sick every now and then. "Only you weren't the cause of her pain. Yeah she had painful surgery's, buy you didn't cause it. It's only half the same." I sighed.

He pondered that for a second and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

We reached my car. It was Bella's old pickup. Edward gave it to me as a gift, as long as I never, EVER (he made sure to make the ever clear) touched or went near Bella. I agreed. And got a cool pickup. Bella thought it broke, but really Edward just pulled some plugs, and so we were both happy.

I got a free car, he got to buy her a new one willingly, and she got a shiny new one.

Jacob wasn't so happy about it though, so we both bribed him to not tell. I wasn't about to give up a free car that worked well and was super awesomely cool.

The drive home was quiet. Niether of us talked. Then Jar broke the silence, "Hey! There's that movie we wanted to see." He said pointing at the movie theater.

"Dude, I really want to but I couldn't knowing Elay's hurt. I couldn't enjoy it." I told him.

He looked solemn for a moment, but perked back up and said, "Let's try it out anyway. You know you want to." He said tauntingly.

I had to give in when he pouted out his lip. It looked so funny because he was this freakin' huge guy, that could beat any human up with his thumb, and his lip was out _pouting._"

"Fine, dude." I said pulling in the parking lot.

Elay (at the hospital)

I lay in dream world wondering what was going on in the outside. I just couldn't wake up.

It was odd just laying not _able_ to wake.

But at the same time I was running up into the sky. Flying, soaring high up. There were others, too. They were me. I was going to say "Where am I" but instead the one beside me said it.

"What?" I was going to say. But, yet a different me said it.

"How did I do that" I said. Or the other me, that is me, said.

All the sudden the other me's dissapeared.

"Don't leave me!" I cried out.

No answer.

I was alone.

Swallowed by the dark.

In my own cruel thoughts.

My own cruel world.

Alone...

**OOOOHHHHH! scary, right? So, review. Pweeeezzzzeee!**


	8. Feelings Taken Back

**Thought these were funny.**

**ONE FOR THE GIRLS!**

**Man: Where have you been all my life?  
Woman: Hiding from you.**

**Man: Haven't I seen you someplace before?  
Woman: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.**

**Man: Is this seat empty?  
Woman: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.**

**Man: Your place or mine?  
Woman: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.**

**Man: So, what do you do for a living?  
Woman: I'm a female impersonator.**

**Man: Hey baby, what's your sign?  
Woman: Do not enter.**

**Man: How do you like your eggs in the morning?  
Woman: Unfertilized.**

**Man: Your body is like a temple.  
Woman: Sorry, there are no services today.**

**Man: I would go to the end of the world for you.  
Woman: Will you stay there?**

**Man : If I could see you naked, I'd die happy.  
Woman: If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing.**

**Lol, right? ON WITH THE STORY!**

Elay POV (5 months later)

I was getting out today! It was so exciting to finally get out of this god damned hospital.

Paul had come every single day I was here.

I ignored him, turned my head, or pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to talk to_ him _anymore_._

I did the same to almost everyone else, too.

I only talked to the humans.

I'd been told all about warewolf/shape-shifters thing, including vampires.

I requested a different doctor after that. Turned out Dr. Cullen was a vampire.

I also broke up with Paul. It was kind of hard knowing how much we loved each other. It was even harder seeing his face.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't want to be any part of this. Including with you, Paul." I'd said looking down._

_I heard somthing break, and lots of kicking and cussing. And crying._

_Everyone was holding on to Paul. Then I looked up right into his eyes, unable to hold in my sorry, as much as I wanted._

_His eyes were beyond explanation, it was as though he was slowly losing his sanity. _

_Then he left the room crying, no, bawling._

_And it was. All. My. Fault._

_End of Flashback._

I remember his face clearly, even now.

But I try not to think about it. It hurts too much.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Now review so I'll write more. In the next chapter she gets a... .**


	9. Love Story

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, it had to be just right. Enjoy!**

**Elay POV**

When I'd gotten out I was looked at meanly by the pack. Paul was paying the hospital bill, so he didn't see.

I felt like a jerk. But, I really didn't want to be part of this any more than I had to be. I was already too into all of this for my likeing. Or at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

_He's just a dog._ I thought to myself looking longingly at my lo-... I mean, uh, ... yeah I was looking at him longingly. No way around it. I had to admit it. Maybe not to him but at least to myself. I _do _love and long for him, but I had to keep it in. I just had to.

I tried not to cry because he was just a step away and if I did he'd come over here and help me. Then I'd lose it.

I left. Couldn't stand it. Not real sentences. Can't think straight. Lost my love. What love. Just a fling. Can't do it.

I can't do it.

How can I?

How?

I can't.

I lost it right then and there. I bawled. Cried in public. I didn't even barely cry in private, how pathetic. It's all over a boy.

I felt a strong arm over my shoulder and smelled my Paul. Wait _my_ Paul. What? I don't know what is happening. Do I really _want _him?

No. Yes. No. _Don't lie, Elay, you do. _Said the voice in my head. I turned slightly toward him and whispered, even though the pack could hear me fine, "Let's go for a walk."

_Finally up. I wrote three chapters then realized I hadn't put them on. Funny, right? Sorry for the wait. LOL_


	10. It's all good

_**Lalalalalalala Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Elay POV

He picked me up and started toward his car. "Put me down. Now. Down. Ugh!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me and continued walking. Ugh. I wanted to kick him.

He took me to his car and put me in forcively, ignoring my complaints. "I wanted to _walk." _I said. "We will, just at the beach." He replied looking at me so hott, I was about to die. _Bad! No swooning! No!_ My mind said. My body said different. I kinda leaned a little where he could get a good look at my chest, without showing the intention.

When we started driving he was practicly dead from his view, he was so happy_. Figures, he's a guy_. I thought rolling my eyes.

When we got to the beach, he acted like a gentleman and opened my door for me. Rolling my eyes I got out. He was far from a gentleman. "Are you attempting to impress me?" I asked.

"Is it working." How chic. We both smiled and he asked the one question I wasn't quite ready to answer,

"Are we good now?" I'd thought about this question in the months he was just sitting there looking at me lying in bed.

"To a certain degree." I answered.

"Which means..." He said, making hand motions for me to continue.

"I'm not ready to be any more than someone special to you. We can be like... special friends... with certain things we can do that just friends don't do... but not like a couple... more like... just someone." I answered.

He looked confused beyond words.

I clarified, "We can only do the more than friends stuff if you ask me to be your somone."

"Not even girlfriend?" He asked with puppy dog eyes and his beautiful lips pursed.

"Maybe we'll work up to it."

"OK. Then, would you like to be my someone?" He asked getting down on one knee.

"Depends, are you going to phase on top of me again?" I asked getting smart aleky. He looked beyond hurt.

"That was a yes to your question and I hope a no to mine, right?" I asked. He smiled. I smiled.

He reached over and grabbed me so fast I didn't know what happened and kissed me.

It was electric. Sparks. I couldn't even think to pull away. Neither did he.

_Wait, when did I give him permission? He doesn't need permission for this kind of thing. Yes, he does. Nu-uh. Uh-huh._ My mind argued with myself.

He finally pulled back and I started swaying side to side. It had felt so... good. He looked at me for permission to do it again and I nodded enthusiasticly.

We moved together, and I got confident and pulled my toungue along his lower lip and traced it up to the top one.

He granted me enterence and so did I. He was gaining involvement and started feeling me up.

I let him with a smile.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!?"** I heard a voice.

Paul was about to pull away but I made him come back and waved off Sam. "**I'm not going anywhere!"** He said in an icy voice.

I heard the rest of the pack whistling as I kept waving him off, and Paul kept feeling.

His hands went up the back of my shirt and I opened my eyes as he did. I winked and he knew my plan. Operation Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Sam.

We got further entangled until I was sure I was about to die from lack of air. Sencing my breathing need, Paul moved his kisses up and down my jaw line and bit my ear lobe playfully.

Next thing I knew Sam had Paul on the ground and they were both yelling stuff I couldn't understand.

I started playing with my nails.

I walked over to where the other boys were and saw Embry lying down. _Jealousy always looks hot. _I thought to myself.

I walked over and sat on his chest and played with his muscles and talked about them.

He looked like he was having the best time ever. The other boys turned away from the fight, which was still going on, and watched me straddle Embry and feel his muscles.

Then Embry wasn't under me anymore. He was under Paul.

I tried to hold back my laughter so hard, but couldn't and was rolling on the floor laughing with the rest of the LaPush gang. **(A/N That really is a stupid name.) **

Paul walked over to me and pulled me up and threw me over his shoulders ignoring my protests and laughing. He walked me to the car and took me home.

Me laughing, him mad with anger. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"You'r h-o-t when your jealous." I replied earning a grin.

"I'm always hot." He said. I knew we were good.

When we arrived at my house I was about to go in and he asked,

"Can I go in?"

"Depends are you house trained, dog?" I asked, looking spectively from inside.

"As long as I know where the news paper is." He answered jokingly.

He laughed coming in.

_**Had to put in the 'house trained' thing. Enjoy! Review! More soon.**_


	11. Why does it always happen to me?

**Sorry it took so long!!! I had tons of stuff and finals and TV to watch! Well here it is, oh! remember to vote on my poll! It's about this story, and I need help people!**

**Elay POV (two months later)**

_During the two months I'm skipping...  
They fell in love  
Elay became bitchier to everyone except Paul  
Sam and Elay got on bad terms because of Paul  
Elay and Leah became best friends..._

_Thank you_

"ELAY! Where have you been! Your curfew was THREE HOURS AGO!!! It is almost 1:00 in the morning! You know what? I won't have it anymore!! I'M KICKING YOU OUT! LIVE WITH WHOEVER! I DON'T _CARE _ANYMORE!" My mom screamed. My face turned red with anger. My blood boiled. I was entirely angry. Anger. Mom. OOOH! I was about to burst. Then I did.

I had no idea what happened. Suddenly I had... a TAIL?!? AND FOUR PAWS?!?

I was so scared and caught up in myself I didn't notice the voice in my head saying, _Elay! Whoah! You changed? Hold on a sec, I'll be right there. _It was Embry.

_You were an annoying little bastard in real life, now you're an annoying little voice in my head. _I thought to him, growling.

I could sense his laughter. _Oh, I see you were kicked out. You wanna live with me? _He said sarcastically.

_Of course I will! Thanks for the offer!! I need a place to stay. _I thought back, completely serious.

_REALLY!!! I thought you would say no! Well, then I'll have to sleep on the couch. OK, I'm here and- WHOAH MOMMA!! _He thought. He looked me up and down and thought _She's even hot when she's in wolf- oh, wait did you hear that?_

_Yes. And thank you. Now... HOW THE HELL DO I CHANGE BACK TO A HUMAN!?!_

_OH! Just think about your human form.... see, watch me. _

He thought of his human form and then changed back. Then there was a naked Embry in front of me. Great.

I started to think of me. Then I was. Oh great, I was naked too.

I covered up a little, and at that time, Paul decides to come in.

"DUDE! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WAIT, PAUL!" I said, jumping in front of him. "I changed into a werewolf and Embry was on patrol and he helped me change back."

He sighed and gave me a quick kiss then looked down at me and smirked, saying,"Well, you should go put on some clothes before anything."

I laughed. "Be right back." I told him. On my way upstairs I shook my hips a little extra. I just grabbed a bra, underwear, and tank top and some short shorts.

When I got downstairs, Paul shook his head, and Embry just stared. I walked to Paul and said, "Hey, Paulie." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I counted to fifteen during our kiss.

Embry shifted uncomfortably.

"OH YEAH! Paul, I'm going to be living with Embry, cause my mom kicked me out, and is leaving. She's gone now... she's at her boyfriends house right now."

"YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH EMBRY! YOU ARE LIVING WITH ME!"

"Okay, okay. If you insist." I said quickly stopping his shaking. "Chill out, dude."

"Ha ha." He said picking me up, and carrying me outside, toward his house.

"YOU"RE WELCOME ELAY" I heare Embry shout.

"One sec." I told Paul, jumping down and walking to Embry.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Bye, thanks a lot."

"Well, what can I say-" I cut him off and walked back to Paul.

When we got to Paul's house he showed me around. The room you walked into was the living room, then on the right was the kitchen, on the left a hallway and if you kept going there was a large room with a TV, couch, and chairs. It was pretty nice.

He walked into the hallway and showed me the rooms. "This first one is the bathroom, the second one is the guest room and on the other side is my bedroom. Or it could be yours." He said the last part quickly.

"What?" I asked inching closer to him, with a sly smile on my face.

"Oh, your a werewolf now, you can hear me now when I talk really softly... shit." He said so softly I could barely hear him. I gave him an amused look.

"Oh, well um... I was just thinking that... well... oh, it's stupid." He said softly.

"Yeah, well guess what? I imprinted on you too, you know?" I said looking into his eyes.

"What!?! For real!? Oh, this is awesome, now you feel what I feel!" He said looking relieved.

"And to answer your still unasked question, yes, I do think we should be in the same room. Ever. Single. Night." I whispered sexily in his ear.

He growled. It was so hot.

I slowly walked into the room that he said was his. I heard him follow behind. And the rest is history...

*Lemons happened here*** A/N I don't do sex stuff, sorry.**

I woke up in Paul's arms. They surprisingly weren't as warm as they used to be. I guess it's a werewolf thing. It's kind of funny. I used to despise werewolves just a few months ago, and now I am one.

I smiled down at Paul. Then I realized we were both still naked. Oops.

I got up and put on one of his shirts. I just put on my old bra and underwear. I guess at some point I'd thrown them in the washer. I went into the kitchen and started cooking. I had a werewolf appetite to fill now!

I was almost done cooking when two arms wrapped around me. I freaked out and turned around quickly and punched whoever it was across into the living room.

I ran in there and saw it was Paul. "Oh!! I'm sorry! I freaked out and... well... yeah..." I faltered toward the end, leaving off the rest.

He laughed and stood up saying, "Well at least now I know you can protect yourself!" He said enthusiastically. I laughed.

I planted a huge, hard kiss on his lips and winked as I swayed into the kitchen sensing his eyes following my hips as he followed behind.

"Yeah, I tapped that!" He said slapping my butt.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" I heard Sam yell from behind.

We turned around slowly. "Shit." We both said.

He looked us up and down. I had only Paul's white button up shirt on, with my bright blue Victoria Secret lingerie on. And Paul only had some boxers. They were black.

"Well, um... Sam... I was talking about how I, uh... slapped... her butt. Yeah. That's it." We both stared at Paul who ran back into his bedroom slamming the door.

Sam looked at me. His eyes red with anger. "You. Slept. With. Him. And. You. Live. With. Him." He didn't ask it, he said it.

I just nodded.

"OH! And also I phased. So try not to act completely superior."

"What? How could that be? How could you have changed?" He asked suddenly worried.

"I don't know..." I told him.

"Well, how about you come with me and I can help you with your phasing. And maybe you can live with me instead of Paul?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes to the first no way to the second. I imprinted back on him. Leah should be glad to hear that we can impr- oh shit! I never told Leah that I phased!" I yelled, grabbing the phone and dialing Leah's number.

I told her all about what had happened including everything with Paul. She was beyond happy to hear that one day she would be able to find her true other half. And of course she was happy that she was no longer the only female on the squad.

"Well, I guess we need to have a meeting with the pack to tell them about you..." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess so." I hope this one doesn't turn out like the last one.

**I wrote over 1500 words! This is my longest chapter since it's been so long. Sorry about that. AND VOTE ON MY POLL! You don't have to have an account and you can review if you want to... SO REVIEW!**


	12. Roommates

Hey Guys! It's been awhile, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!!

Elay POV

As soon as Sam left, I heard the bedroom door slowly open. It creaked lightly and I heard Paul whisper, "Is he really gone?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah. He's gone. Don't worry. But, you'll have to see him at one time or another."

"I choose another." He answered automatically.

"Well, what was he mad about again?" I asked slyly. "Why don't you refresh my memory." I said knowing he would hear me, and come the second he was able to move. I spotted a glass of suckers and lollipops in it. I smiled and thought 'I'm going to have fun with these.'

"That thing that kept us up ALL night." He said slowly walking into the kitchen, shirtless.

My breath hitched, and I leaned against the counter, sucking hard on my bubble-gum flavored lollipop.

"You don't even know what that's doing to me." He said staring the sucker down, as if it was some other guy trying to get in my pants.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I was doing it." I said, setting the sucker down. "Would you like to see it in action?" I then asked, slowly inching toward him. I set my hands on his chest, and started kissing and licking all over. He moaned in delight.

"You like that?" I asked him as I pushed him toward the bedroom.

"I REALLY like that." He said, winking, moaning.

He slowly changed our direction to the living room. "I want to keep it fresh. How about a new place for each time we have that time to ourselves."

"Well, maybe we'll have the house covered by Christmas." I said.

"I could only hope." He said, before ripping my shirt off.

We tore each other's pants off at the same time.

We started getting caught up in each other: Lips, toungues, arms, legs everywhere.

Then the door opened.

We sat up, and saw the entire pack inside our house. Everyone had their mouth open in wide O's.

"That was so hot!" Embry yelled.

"I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sam yelled lunging toward Paul. I jumped up just in time to escape the fight. I still had my underwear on, so I stayed to watch my brother fight my boyfriend.

I felt someone's arms snake around my waist. I ignored it. I took a whiff of who it was. Definitly Embry.

He has a stench that any female would recognise. Shape-shifter or not. Sometimes, you can just tell who a moron is.

"Hey, baby. You want to finish what you started. I'm open." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around, and smiled. I slowly slid my hands down from his chest to his stomach, stopping just above his crotch. Then, I punched him where he was already having a boner. He screamed in pain.

I turned around to see that everyone had stopped to watch our encounter. Even Sam was laughing at what had just occurred.

"Come along, Paulie. We need some clothes." I said walking toward our bedroom. I didn't even sway my hips this time, but I felt every eye on my ass.

"Do you all have staring problems, or are you mentally retarded?" I asked behind me.

"That's more like her." I heard someone whisper.

When we got back, Sam gave Paul dirty looks, but got straight to business.

"Elay here has changed into a shapeshifter-" Everyone gasped except for the few of us who already knew. Sam continued as though no one had done anything, though. "-And has imprinted on Paul. Now, we know that it is indeed possible for women to imprint." He said this looking at Leah.

"You really did?! You really imprinted!?" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Of course I did! Do you think I lied when I told you earlier?" I asked her, smiling.

"So, there is hope for me?" She asked, looking worried.

"Not a doubt." I answered, earnestly.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, girls. But, we have some serious business to talk about, concerning you two." Sam said.

"OH MY GAWD!! Why do you think everything is your business?" I asked Sam. He looked shocked, and I continued. "We told you- I imprinted. What the hell else do you need to know? Yes, we have a secure freaking sex life, no that is not your business either. No, I will not talk anymore about anything, so get out of my business! I will tell you what you need to know. When you would need to know it. So, we DONT have anymore business to attend to. Meeting ajourned! Now, leave, so that I can carry on with my fun!"

Sam's face turned purple. In his alpha voice he said, "I ban you from touching Paul."

My eye twitched in irritation. "Watch me." I said walking to Paul and grabbing his hand yelling, "Get out!" As an afterthought I said, "except Leah."

Everyone was too shocked that I had been able to ignore my alpha's command, no one moved.

"I would move before I make you. Someone might loose a limb if I get a hand on you." Everyone suddenly woke up. It was like a 'duhhhhhhh' moment, and it just took a little threatening to get them up.

"Bye, Elay." Everyone said as they left.

Except Sam. He just kinda trembled and slowly walked out like a zombie. It took everything I had to not burst out laughing.

"Sam finally got what he deserved!" Leah said triumphantly. "I can't believe you did that! And were able to resist his alpha voice! And you imprinted! Wow, Elay. Your so great! I'm so glad to call you a good friend."

"I knew that you would be a supporter." I said.

"Well, I'll just go have a snack, I guess..." Paul said leaving awkwardly.

Leah and I watched him go, and laughed when he was gone. I don't even know why.

"So, why'd you ask me to stay?" Leah asked.

"Well, since I'm technically not homeless anymore, I need you to help me find clothes. I don't have almost anything. I just brought some lingerie and a few of my cutest outfits. But, I need more clothes!!"

"OOH! Shopping!!" Leah exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I said. "Come on, Paulie dear. Some one has to carry our bags and pay for everything!"

I heard him sigh. "Coming." He said, clearly upset we couldn't find any more sexy time.

"I promise we'll have some sexy time tonight if you behave, and look happy!" I told him. He smiled immediately.

-  
Well, here it is! I guess it isn't that long, but I hope it was okay. Please review if you have anything you think I should try to put in the next chapter! Thanks, Edwards luvuh

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Once Bitten

Paul POV (About 6 weeks have passed)

Elay and I had been great for the past while. Every day we just fell deeper and deeper in love. I kept feeling like something was missing in our relationship,though. I figured it out yesterday.

I wanted to marry her.

We practically were married, it would just be official and all romantic of me (not that Elay is really a romantic). But, still. Isn't that how it should be?

I was on patrol. Elay wasn't allowed to have the same patrol as me because all that we did was have inappropriate fun. We did it doggy-style as dogs. It was great. But, apparently, Sam didn't think so.

I was thinking about Elay, as I usually do, when I heard Jared's voice 'Paul! Get to Emily's NOW! Elay's hu-" He didn't even finish before I took off. My thoughts jumbled. He couldn't be saying she was in trouble. She can't be. She's too strong. And independent. I told myself. But, all I could think was...

Elay is hurt.

I got to Emily and Sam's and put on my shorts as I ran to the door. I burst the door off the hinges and rushed in yelling, "What's wrong?"

I saw the pack and Cullen's at the couch. Shit. The Cullen's are here. I froze. The Cullen's are here. Why?

"Why are THEY here? They better not have hurt my Elay! I'll tear them-" I started before Sam interrupted, as always. He said, crying, "Elay was attacked. By a vampire."

I froze even more. It felt like I had completely shut down. We can't be bitten by vampires. Their blood is lethal to us. This isn't happening. My body went into shock. I couldn't believe any of this. It was a lie. It had to be. I was dreaming. I would wake up with Elay in my arms, unharmed. Yeah. Then, I could tell her about this crazy, messed up dream.

One problem. I didn't wake up.

I was already awake.

Then, I passed out.

Sam POV

I couldn't take this. Elay was our strongest member. Even stronger than me AND Jake! It didn't make sense that she had just all the sudden been bitten. Then, as I was trying to make sense of it, Jared came in. He looked awe struck and sad and just terrible. He had just been at Paul's house. That was where Elay had been attacked.

Jared said, "There were at least 6 vampires there. I smelled multiple and there were probably more than that. If it had been anyone else, they would've died."

We all stared at Elay. More than 6. If a single one of us had been sneaked up on and attacked by two we would've had a hard time. But, 6+? That was unheard of.

How did that many even get here undetected, anyway?

Everyone was asking the same questions. We were all freaking out. What do we do? Did we even stand a little bit of a chance?

Carlisle POV

I was pulling Elay's stitches through. How was she still alive? The vampire blood should've taken her by now. The only thing that made sense was that her werewolf blood was fighting her vampire blood. They were right about her being a fighter. I just didn't know how much fight she had left in her before she had nothing at all.

Emily POV

Sam was just about to die of worry. We all were. With all those vampires on the loose, who was safe? I decided against making food. I think this was about the only time that none of the boys would be hungry.

Rosalie POV

I liked her. Elay had been the only cool werewolf. Well, Paul wasn't so bad, but still he was a womanizer before Elay came along and I hate those. She always stood up to Sam. One time when the pack had been forced to come to our house to discuss something Sam thought was important he started with 'I need to know-' And she interrupted saying "You don't 'need to know' everyone's business, Sam. Who died and made you alpha, anyway?" And also, just to upset Sam she wore nothing but lingerie to all the meetings. She had been banned from meetings, and I loved her for it. She was strong, and very outright. She just said what she thought. Whether you wanted her opinion or not. Sometimes she even comes down just to play with us. Especially Emmett. Sometimes, if she wasn't patrolling, she played baseball with us. I liked her for that. I really did.

Everyone else POV

Everyone had thought of her as a bitch. She was one. She was the biggest one. But, she still had a better heart than most of us. Even though hers was hard and cold, she knew what to do with it. Having a warm happy heart is only good if you know what to do with it, and know when to use it and when not to and when to not be warm and happy. Elay had her balance. She was an evil bitch, but knew when to be sentimental and loving. She was real.

And now, we were going to lose her.

She had been the one making the werewolf/vampire bond strong. Together. What would happen when we didn't have that? I lot more pain, that's what.

I hope you looove it!  



	14. Killer

Elay's POV (Starts right before her vampire attack)

I walked into the house when a sick scent hit me. I almost puked as I smelled it. Then hands came out at me. I didn't know who this was, or what kind of stunt they were pulling, but I was not okay with it.

I started randomly hitting and punching and pulling off limbs. I heard some satisfying screams and howls. Then I realized some of them were mine, and I wasn't so happy anymore.

Just then I felt something come behind me. I turned and punched them down. It was a vampire, I realized. They all are. Then panic started. I started just punching twice as fast. Pulling off limb by limb as they came at me.

The one behind me then reached out without my noticing and picked me up in the air. I screamed.  
I Then the vampires had the upper hand.

Then nothing. Except pain. Severe pain.

Jared POV

I heard a scream. It sounded just like Elay. I ran toward her scream. It wasn't like the ones we usually heard from her (We heard them every night. I knew how to distinguish THOSE.).

I then smelled the strongest vampire scent I'd ever smelled in my life. I held my breath as I opened the door.

Elay's body had been discarded in the floor and at least 6 vampires were leaving. What had just happened? The last vampire turned around and winked at me before leaving with the rest.

I howled and changed in seconds. Boys, we need everyone RIGHT NOW! I thought to everyone.

What's wrong? Sam asked.

Elay is dead, and six plus vampires are responsible. I answered.

Shouts and screams of horror came from the pack.

Soon everyone was with me and we were all fighting the vampires. We all were radiating rage and hate.

Everyone was there. Except one. Paul. He'd gone to Forks for a little while for some reason or another.

None of us could afford to stop and call him, though.

But, we did need to get the Cullen's to come some way or another.

WATCH OUT, JARED! Sam yelled.

I turned just in time to throw the vampire behind me down. That was close.

I need to focus.

Edward's POV

I was out hunting when I heard about 50 loud, screaming thoughts. I picked out a few. Sam. Jared. Jacob. They were fighting.

I listened harder. They needed us.

I ran quickly to the house and yelled for everyone to come. NOW.

They didn't even argue.. Minus Rosalie.. about it.

I explained as we ran to the woods in the La Push area.

We quickly got there just as the pack was about to be defeated.

They all looked thankfully at us.

Hopefully this would count as an excuse to come into their territory.

There were only 2 more vampires there when we got there. We all went into action. They were very easy to take care of.

"Please phase back." I asked the wolves.

"Okay." Sam replied in his thoughts. I nodded at him, acknowledging that he talked to me.

They came back and I asked, "This counts as an okay to coming into your territory, correct?"

The wolves laughed. Except one, who looked really shaken.

I looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

His answer was two syllables, but made us all stop, "Elay."

All the wolves just started running. I had no idea what was going on. Neither did my family. But, we all followed. Carlisle in the lead.

We smelled her much before we saw her.

And when we saw her, we wished that we hadn't.

She lay there, crumbled and broken. Most likely dead, considering she had a bite mark on her neck. Carlisle went into action before any of the rest of us even processed what had happened or gotten past the state of our bitchy, rude, but loved friend.

"She's alive?" Carlisle more asked than stated. "How is this possible?" He asked himself.

"She is?" Sam asked, letting out a breath with the rest of us.

"I don't know for how long, but yes." He replied.

"We need to call Paul, Sam. You may not like it, but he needs to be with her right now." The one I think was Jared said.

"Of course." Sam said.

Jared's call to Paul was quick and didn't last long. It was very simple actually. More alarming than I think it should've been, but this was a very serious, scary matter.

It went like this:  
"Paul! Get to Emily's house NOW! Elay's hu-" Then he looked at us and said, "He hung up on me."

Not three seconds later the door was open and there was Paul.

The chapter before shows what happens after. Please review. I need to hear how much more to write before I do what happens next. I also love getting opinions! If you have ideas, I'd love to hear them! 


	15. Elay's Prophecy And The Tale Of Aro

Carlisle POV

I carefully watched and observed Elay's behavior. She acted just as she was going through the change.. The same change I, my wife, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all went through. But, I didn't understand how that could be true.

But, then again.. She had been bitten three times. After I brought her home to our house, I'd looked for other injuries. Whoever had done this must have thought she was human, because they only hit one major artery, and the rest were in places strategically away from major arteries.

I was puzzled by this. What were they doing? And why? This was no accident. They did not defensively attack anyone. Only offensively. It was more protection than trying to hurt us.

Again, I ask, what is going on?

***Three days after Elay is bitten***

The pain slowly subsided. I heard Alice say, "She's awake."

Then Emmett, "Just tell us the surprise already!"

Then Paul, "Shut up, you foul bloodsucker. She doesn't need your whining to wake up to!"

Elay POV

"I don't need your anger, either." I said, sarcastically. My voice sounded weird to me.

Then everyone gasped and looked at me. Wide eyes and open mouths greeted me.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked, rolling my eyes. My voice sounding really good. Hm.

Alice laughed, she was the only unsurprised one, go figure. "They'll be in surprise mode for awhile. Took me eight whole hours after the vision!"

She led me to the mirror and covered my eyes before saying, "Erm.. Don't scream."

"Ohmygosh. Just shut up, and let me look at myself. I don't even care what I look like. It doesn't matter."

She sighed and uncovered my eyes muttering, "Different look, same attitude."

I looked at myself.

Wow. Wow. Wow. If vampires look like sex gods, then I looked like the queen of vampires!

My eyes were now an odd purple color, which seemed to draw people in. My face perfectly perportioned, my hair in perfect shape even though I had been out for who knows how long.

My voice matched my new body. My boobs had gotten a little bigger, me a little skinnier, I even thought I may be taller.

My hair didn't have it's highlights anymore, and the black had become blonde.

Even though I hated my natural blonde hair, it never used to look this good.

"Well, ain't that just pretty." I said, exercising my new voice. It was very pretty, too.

"I haven't figured it all out yet, but let's just say I have some exciting news!" Alice said, smiling brightly at me.

It seemed that the pack and other vampires were slowly starting to gain back their minds.

"Wow, Elay." Paul whispered.

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

Slowly, they all started saying random thoughts and opinions.

Then Emmett just started laughing. No reason. Just laughing hard and loud.

I raised an eyebrow. "Emmett dear, I think the men with the nice, long needles will have you right over there." I said.

Everyone laughed, and Rose hit him in the back of the head. He stopped laughing, but remained smiling.

"Alice, what's going on? Please just tell me. I'm confused." I said, turning to look at Alice.

"Well, I looked and looked. You should be dead. But, you aren't for a reason. I think we should all sit down in the living room so I can explain. Some of you wolves might faint."

"We will not. We're tough." Jacob said, uncertainly.

"Whatever." Alice said, already downstairs.

We all went down. The Cullen's waited until all the wolves were sitting before finding seats. Bella and Edward ended up sitting on the floor beside me.

Paul had tried to sit by me, but I didn't really want him to for some strange reason. I just shook my head and said, "We'll talk later. Give me some time."

He looked uncertainly at me, while everyone but Alice gave me a WHAT THE CRAP look.

Alice cleared her throat. "It all started when Aro had an affair with a human woman 200 years ago. It was very hush-hush business. You know, it actually started before that. More like millions of years ago. A vampire with my abilities, only even better, had a vision that a vampire king would have an affair with a lesser being and it would eventually make something beautiful."

Everyone tried to start talking but Alice interrupted saying, "If you want to hear the rest, I suggest you shut up and let me finish." She glared at everyone.

"As I was saying, she would turn out to be a beautiful being after many generations of men. Well, about 200 years ago Aro, a sort of vampire king which is why this is still a theory because he isn't really a king but anyway, he had an affair. With a human. Like I said, not but a few people knew about it. Very hush-hush. But, she had the child with lots of care. Just like we did with Bella."  
"She had a son. Aro was probably very pleased. So far, he had been the father of what was called the 'Great Prophecy.'"  
"Anyway, after many generations of men there was one. Who is your true father, Elay. That's right. I said true father. See, I met with your mother and Elay... you and Sam are only half-brother and sister. Your mother had an affair just before she started dating Albert. His name was Allen, and he is your real father."

I froze, but had no time to ask questions because Alice kept talking. I'm sure Sam felt the same.

"Since you were the first daughter in all the generations you just happened to be the prophesized girl. You would have been this before had your mother not been part werewolf. See, after a few generations of half-vampires, the vampire side became so weak to the point that it was almost human."  
Alice took an unneeded breath to give us a second before continuing.  
"Aro must have sent those vampires to change you. He must've figured that you needed to be a vampire to fulfill your side of the prophecy. He was willing to have you die in order to meet the end of the prophecy." Alice finished.

Carlisle waited a second before asking, "What is the end of the prophecy?"

Alice shook her head and said, "I don't know. It has only been read by two people.. Aro, who hasn't said anything about it, and an egyption who wrote that much of it, and mentioned that the rest of it was 'undescribable'. And you people better be grateful I did my homework, because I didn't have to." Alice concluded, grumpily.

We all said thanks real quick before bombarding the poor thing with questions.

Alice, looking fierce said, "1." The Cullen's froze. This couldn't be good.

The pack didn't notice apparently because they kept asking questions.

"2." Alice said, looking.. I can't even describe it. It was just plain scary. Even for ME. And I am the queen of scary looks.

They all stopped, seeing her.

The Cullen's all let out a breath. "No one wants to feel the wrath of Alice." Edward explained to the pack. I nodded.

Then, everyone just looked at me. They studied me. I felt somewhat violated, and somewhat proud. An odd combination that made me feel awkward. Great, let's add a third. Two is a crowd, three is a party. I thought to myself.

"Stop looking at my woman like that." Paul said, infuriated.

"I am not your 'woman'." I spat at Paul. "I'm not even your girlfriend. I'm your someone, remember? I may not even be that anymore."

Paul just slumped down. He looked like he couldn't breathe. Then, he ran. He just ran.

And all I did was watch and think, "What is happening to me?"

Everyone say oh, no! I'll update soon. See, look. I've already done two chapters today! If you can't understand the story Alice told, please say so. I think it's good, but I need to make sure it's pretty clear. 


End file.
